The Improper Valentine
by Emmeline Springs
Summary: "Okay," she said. "I love you too much to just be your friend..."  And thus, you know a little of the art created by Emortal2000. This is a #362/#60 story.


As the party went on, Rachel sat alone, by the lake in the gazebo. The moonlight reflected off the clear water, on her face like a spot light. She sat by herself but felt as if she were being watched. She turned around, and jumped back a bit. She was face to face with someone. She let out her breathe as she realized she was face to face with Patton.

"Need some company?" He asked.

"Hey there, stranger." She teased.

His aesthetics for her much higher now than ever; but it wasn't how she wore her dress or how she looked in it; it was just her.

Her dress seemed to complement her torso just right. It was a strapless aqua-blue dress that flowed to her ankles and flared out in white lace that looked like a wave crashing on shore. Her bangs were tucked behind her ear and the rest of her hair was crimped.

"I haven't seen you in a while. What's your name again?" He teased. She laughed in response. "The kids' next door's decoration committee did a good job, didn't they?"

"Yes they did." She agreed.

Patton stepped back a few steps back and twirled her around.

"Patton, I didn't know you danced." Rachel said in a tone of surprise.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. Dance with me," He said in a low, almost romantic tone, holding out his hand as an invitation.

She reached out, but pulled away "No, I shouldn't. "

"Come on," He narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"I don't know this dance." She said.

"Neither do I, just go with it. Don't think." He said. "You know, we might have to get a little bit closer." He said. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Like this." He smiled.

Rachel's heartbeat sped up. This is weird, she thought. I've been close to him before and this has never happened.

"I know we've been friends forever.

But now I think I'm feeling something totally new.

But after all this time,

I've opened up my eyes,

Now I see,

You were always with me."

"You know what I think is unusual?" Rachel asked, suddenly. "That you came down here to ask me to dance. That's not something I would have expected from you."

"Yes, well I have my reasons for asking a girl to dance." He said.

"Yeah, and so what was your reason for asking me? "

"I haven't seen you in a while. I thought this could be the perfect chance to talk."

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I thought maybe we could talk about our relationship."

"Yeah, I know, we've become really great friends." She said.

"No, Rachel, we've been friends for a long time. I think I want to be more than that. Give me a chance to say that I've loved you for a very long time. I can't stand being your friend." Her mind was racing and she was silent while she tried to sort it through her mind. Finally she knew what to say. "No. I couldn't. And even if I did there is no possible way that you are telling the truth."

"Please. What will it take to prove to you that I'm not lying?"

"Why do you love me?" She asked bluntly.

Without hesitation he said "Because, your are the most beautiful person I've ever met. Inside and out. I know I sound crazy but you should believe me."

"Could it be, you and I- Never imagined.

Could it be suddenly, I'm falling for you.

Could it be you were right there beside me, and I never knew?

Could it be that it's true that's it's you."

"What would you do if I said I didn't feel the same way?" She replied.

"I don't know. You couldn't,"

"What? Why not?" She asked, annoyance grew clearer in her voice.

"Because you'd be lying,"

"Patton, are you insane? How would you know if I'm lying?"

"I might be insane. But I know that every time you lie your eyes turn from brown to green."

"You and Numbuh twenty-thousand must be pranking me." He moved closer, just enough for his forehead to touch hers. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Something we both have wanted to do for a while," He said kissing her romance-novel-style. Slowly, and gently, he moved down her cheek and kissed her neck. "Now does it seem like I'm tricking you?" He whispered in her ear.

She just stared at his face.

Almost at the same time they moved in again to kiss.

"Because today is the start of the rest of our lives.

I can see it in your eyes.

That it's real.

That it's true

That it's just me and you.

Could it be?

That it's you."

The kiss quickly got hotter. Rachel rested her hands on Patton's chest and Patton grasped her waist.

The kisses ended when the two ran out of breathe; and breathing hard stared lovingly into each other's eyes. For a moment they hadn't noticed the silence. It was only until Patton spoke, that it was broken.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered.

His words didn't register in her mind. They bounced around in her head like a rubber ball. She could feel herself trembling.

"I don't know what to say."

"Then show me."

She gawked at him for a good second, before realizing what he meant. Her eyes shifted away from him, then back.

She slowly moved closer, and closer, until her lips met his and kissed him. He kissed back, and the longer the kiss was the more passionate it became. He bit her lip and touched her waist and the only thing Rachel could do was enjoy it.

She pulled away. "What am I doing?" She said as if she were scolding herself. "I can't do this."

"Rachel?" He said quietly. "I know you enough to know that you'll probably never let this go. It'll torture you for a long time, like your mother's death. I don't want to see that happen. I want to see you happy. I love you." He said gently pushing her hair out of her face.

"I know that. But if god forbids you ever get hurt, than I'd be truly devastated. I'd hate life, or the fact that it 'd been my entire fault." Just the thought brought her to tears.

He caressed her cheek in his hand, and looked at her for a moment." Rachel. Listen, if you love me than you should know that I'm already in enough danger being a kids next door operative, and it could never be your fault. What is the point of loving each other if there is no hope of us being together? For us to spend the rest of our lives together. Having a future together." He said softly.

She thought for a moment, as Patton patiently awaited her answer. "Okay." She said. Her voice was quite and whispered, making it hard to understand.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Okay, as in you win. I love you too much to be your friend." She said.

He smiled and held out his hand. Rachel willing accepted his gesture, and stepped closer to him, kissing him quickly.

For the first time in either of their lives it felt like everything around them faded away and they were the only human being on earth.

Flashes of color illuminated the sky. Fireworks were being set off for Valentine's days.

"Happy Valentine's Day Rachel." Patton whispered.


End file.
